


Merry Christmas

by Brunettepet



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2014 Holiday Fic-Tac-Toe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunettepet/pseuds/Brunettepet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was posted at Camelot Drabble in response to the prompt Letters.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted at Camelot Drabble in response to the prompt Letters.

**M** is for the Many ways I taunt you,  
 **E** is for the Ears you taunt right back.  
 **R** is for the Rear I like to stare at,  
 **R** is for the same you say I lack.

 **Y** is for the Years that I have known you,  
 **C** is for the Christmases we’ve shared,  
 **H** is for the Home we’ve made together,  
 **R** is for the Reasons that we’ve cared.

 **I** is for the Idiot you stand by,  
 **S** is for the Stuff you’ve put me through,  
 **T** is for the Time we’ve we’ve loved each other,  
 **M** is for spending Much more of it with you.

 **A** is for Another Merry Christmas,  
 **S** is for the **Socks** I hope you give me because that car last year was seriously over the top and there is no way I need a villa in Tuscany and I’m not getting your name tattooed anywhere on my body just so you can show Gwaine I belong to you. (I do, but it's none of Gwaine's business.)

Together this spells MERRY CHRISTMAS, just like every Christmas that I have with you!!

I love you, Arthur Pendragon, even though you’re an overgenerous prat (or maybe because of it).

Yours forever, 

Merlin

P.S. Your real Christmas present is under the tree. That’s where presents go. **Not** in the driveway or on a coastline hundreds of miles away or anywhere on my skin.

P.P.S. Thank you for sharing your love and life with me. They’re more precious than presents.


End file.
